Tousled
by Ryder Bellamiren
Summary: Fic in response to Wizardsgirl's Challenge! Harry and Rapunzel are fraternal twins and the adventure is different this time 'round! Will contain M-Preg and Yaoi in later chapters! If this bothers you, please, DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. Rating may change...
1. Not So Flowery Beginning

**A/N:** *gasps* My first challenge fic! Dedicated to Wizardsgirl, who wants this, and is an awe-inspiring author. See her stuff, she's really good!

-Ryder

P.S. Ha! My name's the last one for a character in this fic; what irony... Such delicious irony.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own our favorite green-eyed Wizard or the rights to the gorgeous riot known as Tangled! *girlish sob*  
**WARNING:** This contains _**YAOI **_(aka boy on boy _**SEX**_); don't like, **DON'T READ IT**. Comic violence is not the same as blood and gore, so I'm ignoring it! Also hints and contains _**M-PREG**_ (male pregnancy). Warning from above applies!

**FRHPFRHPFRHPFRHPFRHPFRHP**

Whilst the servants were scrabbling about the kingdom, searching for the life-giving flower, one wizard was currently whispering the song that would give him back his exquisite beauty.  
"Flower gleam and glow  
Let your powers shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fate's design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine..." A flash and the man again was handsome beyond belief; silvery curls became black as they fell into brightening blue. "Now, to get-" The soldier's shouting startled him.  
"There! Get it! Queen Lily's going into labor!" Queen Lily in labor? He sneered as he thought of the brats who would be the rightful heirs.  
"Yessir!"

**-PoV-**

Lily sighed as she held her twins close to her. Harry had been born with glowing silver hair; his sister, Rapunzel, with spun gold. They would be heartbreakers when they were older. James said as much as he looked down on them.  
"Lils, with your eyes and that hair, they'll get proposed from all sides... And since males, especially from the Royal Potter line, can get pregnant, Harry more so than our little Zel."  
"Yes, James, I know. But they're still our children and we can make or break a contract." She replied, yawning softly.

The next year was filled with beautiful laughter and childish squeals.  
"Harry James! You will _**not **_bother the guards for their swords!" Lily admonished as she scooped up the rambunctious fifteen-month old.  
"Mama!" He cooed, raising chubby little arms to pat her cheek.  
"Brat." James growled playfully as he entered the room with his Chamberlains and best friends, Sir Sirius Black and Sir Remus Lupin; Rapunzel was asleep in his arms. "Hey, beautiful."  
"Siwi! Wemy!" Harry purred as Remus scooped him right out and up of her arms, making her baby laugh as he was tossed high into the air. "Wead me stowy?" He yawned, blinking sleepy green eyes.  
"Aww... That's so cute." She whispered as Harry joined his sister in sleep. "Sirius, any luck with-"  
"Yeah. Three months... God, I hope he survives." Sirius replied in much the same tone, gazing at his husband with love and deep affection. "The Medi-wizard said that with plenty of rest and good food, we could have a cub in six more months."  
"Moony? You alright?" Sirius asked after Remus's eyes widened and he placed a hand on his slightly swollen stomach. "Is it-"  
"No, Pads. He moved... He moved!" Tears glittered unshed in humble amber eyes. Remus deserved his cub... They all gently touch and pulled away as they felt the movement, giggling quietly.

**-PoV-**

Lord Voldemort, once known as Tom "the Fair" Marvalo Riddle, silently snuck into the Royal Nursery; intent on stealing the hair of the Royal Heirs. He cut off a single strand of the silver hair of the boy and was shocked to find that it turned a shade of blue-black the King was famous for. Voldemort tried again with the girl-child with same results, only a deep brown instead of black.  
"Damn. Guess I have to take them." He fell back to Plan B, which was to take the children and lock them away in a tower.

**-PoV-**

James awoke to Lily's agonized scream. He rushed to the Nursery and sank to his knees alongside his Lilyflower. His babies were gone! Stolen; and not a whiff of ambient magic to tell them who.  
"My b-babies, James, my beautiful little ones!" Lily wailed, burying her face into his shoulder. Sirius and a five-month pregnant Moony raced into the room; Sirius had to catch his husband as the werewolf fainted. "Stolen! Who would d-do such a thing?" She broke then, harsh sobs wracking her petite frame. He let his own tears fall as he rocked his wife back and forth... He would find them, his children. Even if it took decades, he would find them for his Lilyflower.

**-PoV-**

Eight years passed and Tom grew fond of the brats he'd taken. Harry was a bright and inquisitive child; Rapunzel the more out-going, agressive was more like it, of the two.  
"Papa?"  
"Yes, Harry?"  
"Can Zel and I see the pretty stars up close on our birthday?" Bright green begged, only to be joined by a second pair, belonging to the impatient brats.  
"No!" Harry whimpered softly and Tom reached out, petting the shimmering silver. "No, Harry, Rapunzel. There are dangerous men out there that want you for the power your hair holds." The fact that he was already taking advantage of that made his words hypocritical. "I have you here to protect you from men like that."  
"Yes Papa, I understand." Rapunzel chirruped immediately.  
"Evil men... Papa, you know, you're the best." Harry curled up into his side, followed by Rapunzel, purring when he ran his fingers through their ankle-length hair. Yes, he thought smugly, all was right in his world.

**Ending A/N:** Ét voila! Lovely first chapter, yes? Mmm, R&R if you want more!


	2. Found By Moony

**A/N:** Whoo, this is flying from my brain to my fingers! Thanks to all of the reviewers! Onward!

_Harry: Onward? Who does he think he is? Flynn?  
Flynn: I hope there's only one me.  
Harry, Zel, and Tom: *blink owlishly* O-o o-O O-O __**YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE YET!**_

-Ryder

P.S. Ha! My name's the last one for a character in this fic; what irony... Such delicious irony.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own our favorite green-eyed Wizard or the rights to the gorgeous riot known as Tangled! *girlish sob*  
**WARNING:** This contains _**YAOI **_(aka boy on boy _**SEX**_); don't like, **DON'T READ IT**. Comic violence is not the same as blood and gore, so I'm ignoring it! Also hints and contains _**M-PREG**_ (male pregnancy). Warning from above applies! Mild cursing in this one (completely situational).

**FRHPFRHPFRHPFRHPFRHPFRHP**

Harry absently swung his feet back and forth as he drew on the parchment, his quill scratching at odd moments. Zel was painting, both oblivious to their Papa; who was spell-casting. He often did so, muttering about intruders every now and again. He stretched, groaning softly as his back popped, prompting both Zel and Papa to look up from their intense work.  
"Harry?" Zel asked as he absently stretched himself out.  
"Hmm?" His stomach rumbled a long protest over the fact that he hadn't eaten since he'd started on the parchment.  
"Time for-"  
"Hazelnut soup!" The twins interrupted loudly, giggling at the disgruntled look on Papa's face. He scowled darkly for a moment before fetching their soup.  
"I saw a black dog today." He chirruped after finishing his soup.  
"Really?" Papa asked; he always did.  
"It was on top of this really pretty _**other **_dog and they were making _**noises**_-" Papa's blue eyes widened comically before he slapped a hand over Harry's mouth.  
"When?" The tone was slightly horrified, as though wondering how much he'd seen; which was all of it, of course.  
"This afternoon." He answered right after his mouth was free. "What color was the other one?"  
"Actually, Papa, colors; a gold, brown, and silver one with a thick ruff."  
"Ah. Stay here my brats."

**-PoV-**

Tom watch impassively as the Animagus and werewolf stumbled out of his bushes, directly onto his path. They both blushed profusely and looked down, determined not to look him in the eyes.  
"My _child_ saw your... indiscretion... from his window. Do you realize you are on Riddle property? Or was this a convenient fuck?" He hissed, blue eyes narrowing in contempt.  
"Riddle? As in Tom "the Fair" Riddle? He's dead." The Animagus asked, steel blue looking him over carefully.  
"You're looking at him, Siri." The wolf said, amber eyes showing comprehension. "You found the Way."  
"Smart husband, Sir Black."  
"Thank you. I apologize for our... indiscretion. May we leave now?" The wolf asked, amber eyes soft. "Tell your child we are sorry."  
"Harry?" His voice rose only a little.  
"Papa?" Harry's high, clear voice made both the wolf and Sir Black freeze.  
"Harry? Your son's name is... Harry?" The wolf swallowed, then turned burning golden eyes onto him. "That sounds like James' cub." The yew wand slid into his hand, entirely unconscious.  
"Papa, Zel and I need more paint. Can they visit?" Tom sighed; he couldn't kill them since his Harry liked them.  
"Rapunzel, Rapunzel..."  
"Let down thy hair! I know, Papa. Harry, I need a little help."

**-PoV-**

Remus refrained from hugging the twins. He did, really. But they brought out his inner pup! He and Siri had stumbled upon the Royal twins by pure accident... Tom Riddle was one to be watched, however.  
_-Siri, we need to be careful around Riddle.-  
You sure Moony?  
-I can __**smell **__evil and you're __**doubting **__me?-_ Siri flushed lightly and then purred.  
"Mr. Black?" Harry asked, bright green eyes full of curiosity.  
"Call me Sirius. Mr. Black is my father." Those bright eyes landed on him and Harry hummed softly as he sat in his lap.  
"Are you married to Mr. Lupin?"  
"Yes, cub, he is. I am very happy with him. I have a cub who's a year younger than you; he's outgoing."  
"What's his name?"  
"Theodore, but we call him Teddy."  
"Cool. Hey, Zel, can you help me out?" Rapunzel plopped down next to Harry and carefully made adjustments to whatever Harry was working on. "This is for you; the other one is for the James you mentioned." The parchment held two drawings spaced out and painted neatly. The first was of himself, Siri, and Teddy. The other was of the twins, grinning cheerfully. "We're not stupid; we know Papa is not our real Dad." Rapunzel pointed out when Sirius looked from the painting to them and back.  
"We also know that Papa would never harm us." Harry pitched in, lounging in his lap like he belonged there. "Or anyone we like. Rather fond of killing, he is." Murmured the Crown Prince, green eyes flashing with sadness.  
"Hmm, rather, big brother; there was that... man that deserved it."  
"Hmph, he _**did**_." Harry snarled, sitting up, green narrowed in anger now.  
"Harry, what did he do?"  
"He tried to make off with my little sister." Remus choked on his reply at the utter seriousness of Harry's harsh tone. "And _**not**_ in a good way. Papa showed up just in time to AK him."

**-PoV-  
**  
James slowly sank into his throne, still staring at the piece of parchement.  
"That bastard has had our children since when?"  
"He says he found them floating in baskets near his property when they were four." Remus spoke softly, holding Teddy and watching him. "He's locked them away in a tower and they know he is not their father. Papa, yes; but not family." He let his head fall into his hand, still staring at the parchement.  
"My babies aren't so little anymore. How are they magic-wise?"  
"Perfectly fine, Prongs. Harry does show more concentration than Rapunzel does. She insists on going by Zel."  
"Do they know who they are related to?" Much to his surprise, his voice became hoarse.  
"No, Prongs. Riddle was there every moment of the visit... Except for the first fifteen minutes. That's when Harry handed us that."  
"They're happy?"  
"As happy as one can be locked in a tower. Harry told us to visit in three days time."  
"You're dismissed, Moony." He mulled it over, then sighed softly. In three days time, it was the twins' birthday, July 31st. They would be turning twelve.

**Ending A/N:** I'm skipping years as it's more practical than documenting each year. It's slightly tedious, and I'm already doing that with two of my stories, so no.


	3. Sexy Healin'

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the reviews, favs, and alerts... I feel so popular. *snickers madly before typing chapter*

-Ryder

P.S. Ha! My name's the last one for a character in this fic; what irony... Such delicious irony.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own our favorite green-eyed Wizard or the rights to the gorgeous riot known as Tangled! *girlish sob*

**WARNING:** This contains _**YAOI**_ (aka boy on boy **SEX**); don't like, **DON'T READ IT**. Comic violence is not the same as blood and gore, so I'm ignoring it! Also hints and contains _**M-PREG**_ (male pregnancy). Warning from above applies! Mild cursing in this one (completely situational).

**FRHPFRHPFRHPFRHPFRHPFRHP**

Formerly Prince of a kingdom, it took much for Severus Snape to get angry; except when the King was in his Healing House.

Remus Lupin, the first love (continual as well) of his life was ripe with Sirius Black's (his other love) second child. They were speaking in whispers, Remus absently rubbing his swollen abdomen.

"Healer Snape."

"Yes, Your Highness?" He didn't look at the man, concentrating on the healing potion at hand.

"Is Remus healthy enough for knight training for the time being?"

"No."

"Why? He did it with Teddy."

"And nearly died for it, Your Highness. I prefer to keep my patients in the land of the living." Severus purred softly, his voice holding just the right amount of venom. "If you'll excuse me, I have potions and poliuces to work on."

"Do you have any idea who you-"

"Are talking to? Yes. You are the man who married my best friend, Lily Potter née Evans." James's jaw clenched and he absently made a mental note to tell Lily about it when next she visited. "I am also your best friend's Healer; what I say, I say for a reason. Do you wish for Sir Lupin to miscarry his child for the fourth time?" He hissed callously, knowing it was the only thing the man understood. The king left in a huff, nose in the air.

"Thank you." The soft baritone of Remus came from behind him as he stirred the potion. He froze before relaxing and stirring it seven times counter-clockwise. Now it had to cool for an hour.

"You are welcome, but it is my duty to make sure the Knights are up to the task." He winced internally at the clinical, clipped tone. It always came after he conversed with Lily's husband...

**-PoV-**

Remus watched the dark-haired Healer for a moment before he was scooped up by Sirius.

_Moony? Are you ogling the hot Healer?_ He blushed and smacked Siri's shoulder.

_-Maybe...- _His mind wandered to fantasies of being taken by the Healer.

_Mmm, I like that idea, Moony. You dirty lech..._

_-Teddy has been bringing home that pretty quarterVeela. And Adrian's kicking something fierce. I want to go home.-_

"Please remove your mental conversation out of hearing range of a natural Legimens." The silky voice of the Healer was roughened, as though he was hurt. Remus's eyes widened as he smelled arousal rolling off the man in waves.

"Let's go, Pads. I want talk with Prongs."

He sat near James, shooing away his attentive husband.

"Prongs?"

"Ugh, how can Lily stand him?"

"Prongs... You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Judging people by appearances." A frown appeared on James's face.

"Have none of your realized what today is?"

"October 31st-Oh." It clicked and he hugged James. "Sorry."

"Lily's been staring out at the Healer's hut all day."

"Is that why you're mad? You've forbidden her only best friend from entering the castle and she needs to talk to someone." Hazel eyes met his amber as his best friend and King smiled.

"Moony, have I ever told you you're a genius?"

"Several times, but that's beside the point. How biased are you of my Healer?"

"Biased? He takes Lils away from me!" Remus groaned as he facepalmed. "But other than that, he's a damn good Healer."

"So would it help if I told you the man is into... Well, other men?" James's jaw dropped in a display of peasant mannerisms. "That he's not even remotely interested in Lily _**that **_way?"

"... He never said anything." James mumbled, scratching his head.

"Of course not! I used my "furry" senses to detect that much. He's an intensely _private _person, Prongs. Ever wonder why?"

"No." Of course, that was a complete lie; James was never satisfied until he knew everything about a person.

"He's a natural Legimens." Remus chuckled as the gears turned and watched as it clicked within James's mind.

"Oh... OH."

"Yeah, Prongs. Geez." Sirius snorted rudely.

**-PoV-**

Harry hummed softly as he cleaned his side of the tower. Remus was coming with his new cub, Orion. Zel picked up his humming as she finished up her side.

"Moony! Padfoot!" Harry hugged Remus enthusiastically and Sirius right after. Zel stood to the side, then greeted them with more caution. "And this must be Orion... Hey there, little guy..."

"He's got my looks and Remy's lips. Wow, he really likes you!"

Harry laughed as he made Orion giggle.

**Ending A/N:** Alright, they're about thirteen in this part of the fic. We're about to get to the good part!


	4. The Adventure Begins

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the reviews, favs, and alerts... I watched Tangled again to get a feel/inspiration for a new chapter! How could I have forgotten Pascal? Agh, the agony! *does spastic movements with hands and flails arms in weird manner* _**The ABSOLUTE HORROR!**_

-Ryder

P.S. Ha! My name's the last one for a character in this fic; what irony... Such delicious irony.

_**P.P.S. READ ME FIRST! Adrian is the cub from Chapter Three; Orion is his middle name as well as 'code' name for Harry and Rapunzel so that Tom doesn't suspect anything.**_

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own our favorite green-eyed Wizard or the rights to the gorgeous riot known as Tangled! *girlish sob*

**WARNING:** This contains YAOI (aka boy on boy SEX); don't like, DON'T READ IT. Comic violence is not the same as blood and gore, so I'm ignoring it! Also hints and contains M-PREG (male pregnancy). Warning from above applies! Mild cursing in this one.

"Regular speech"

_*Parseltongue*_

**FRHPFRHPFRHPFRHPFRHPFRHP**

Rapunzel mused what to get Harry, tapping her finger against her chin as she stared out of the window. In three days it was both their birthdays and she had no idea what would work. Ah-ha! That egg she'd found in the roof beams would work. She had no idea what it was, of course, as Papa only let them have certain books; what she did know was that Harry would figure it out. Her older brother always figured things out if she couldn't. Now, how to go about wrapping that egg without him noticing...

**-PoV-**

Harry carefully closed the box with air holes in it and hid it in his half of the room as his baby sister stared out the window in a daze.

"Zel?"

"Hmm?" She turned around and smiled at him. "What is it, Harry?"

"Nothing. What do you think Papa's going to give us this year?" He answered casually, fiddling with his sketchbook and doodling his sister absently.

"Other than more quills for you and brushes for me? I have no idea, 'Ry."

"Plotting, are we?"

"_**PAPA**_!" They rushed him, tackling the man with glee.

"Get off, my precious flowers. I am not getting any younger; as you well know."

"Yes, Papa." Harry chorused along with Zel.

"Fetch me the brush, will you? Harry, it's your turn." He sat Papa down and scooted onto his stool.

"Flower gleam and glowLet your powers shineMake the clock reverseBring back what once was mineHeal what has been hurtChange the Fate's designSave what has been lostBring back what once was mineWhat once was mine!" Harry speedily recited, barely giving his glowing silver hair a glance as he turned wide green puppy-eyes on his Papa.

"Harry, what is the meaning of this?" Papa's tone became sharp, bright blue eyes narrowing as they regarded him.

"We, well, Zel and I wanted to ask you something..." Papa's face instantly softened, seeing how nervous he was. "Could we go see the floating lights?"

"The stars?"

"No, the lights. The ones that appear on me an' Zel's birthday."

"No." The tone Papa used was dark and scary. "Not now, not ever; I told you why you and your sister must stay up here in this _**tower**_!"

_*But-*_

"Harry, I will not be swayed! I love you both dearly. Can you just trust me?" Papa said, his voice rough with worry.

"Yes, Papa." Harry swallowed the bile he felt rising up in his throat, resentment long buried rising to the surface. "As you so desire."

"There, there. I brought you your gifts." Rapunzel smiled sweetly, clasping Harry's hand as Harry's anger continued to mount.

"Oh, thank you, Papa."

"Thank you, Papa." He handed them a package each and Summoned a cake.

"I'll be busy, so I thought you might like to celebrate with me while I'm still here." The normally warm smile sent shivers down Harry's spine.

He threw a magical fit to rival Merlin's when Papa was long gone.

"I _**HATE IT HERE! WE'RE NEVER ALLOWED TO LEAVE AND I AM SICK AND TIRED OF IT! ARGH**_!" Harry shouted as objects whipping around at frightening speeds. Zel held through it all, her shield never breaking once.

"Harry... I know."

"When did he get so sinister, Zel? Why can I feel the maliciousness _**now**_ of all times?" Ha asked weakly as the objects floated back to their proper places.

"You've consciously blocked it. I can see a thin bright green aura between you and Papa now, when it wasn't there before."

"My _magic_ is doing this?"

"Mine's a light purple. It's how I could tell in the first place."

**-PoV-**

Severus whipped around in deadly Wizarding katas, wand firing curses at the enchanted dummies like it was easy. After he ended the session by destroying the last dummy silence reigned. This was a new idea put out by Lily; educate the Wizarding population. Dueling classes were set up for anyone who wanted one. Severus scoffed at the Wizards who eyed him like he was an easy target before he practiced for nearly three straight hours on the training dummies in full view of said males. Having competent instructors from his former days of Royalty left him with an unhealthy obession of keeping himself safe... Which worked a little too well. Half the village males fled the very sight of him and the other half gave him grudging respect.

Lily was waiting in his Healer's hut, a soft smile on her face.

"Lilyflower." He hugged her tightly, breathing in her unique scent of lilies and morning glories.

"Sev, I heard Remus and Sirius talking about you." He stiffened, then let her go before striding across his tiny hut to pace in agitation.

"Hmph, gossiping harpies."

"Sev-"

"No, Lilyflower. Please... Just leave my heart in peace. I love you as a sister and a beloved friend. Just this once, leave it be." He sighed, resuming his pacing with a vengeance. "Your husband grinds his teeth."

"James doesn't like you. It's because he sees the lies you project, Sev."

"Then I'm doing something right for once. Fooling them into thinking that I'm not good enough for them." A knock shocked him back into the Healer mask; calm, polite, and cold.

"Healer Snape! Adrian's such a klutz sometimes. He broke his arm again..." Adrian looked up at him with warm golden eyes and smiled. He couldn't help it; that sweet smile reminded him so much of his loves that he smiled back ever so softly.

"Again, little one? You're supposed to stay safe so you don't have to come see me."

"But, Sevvy, how else would I come see you?" Severus rolled his eyes and picked up Adrian with extreme care.

"By visiting me like a regular Wizard, silly boy, and not as my patient. Are you trying to worry your parents to death? Hmm?" Innocent golden eyes looked up as the five-year old shook his head no.

"Nope. I fell outta the tree when some boys from the village shook it. It was an accident." His eyes narrowed as Adrian said that; he wanted to teach those boys manners. Remus had no such qualms. He growled, baring sharp canines as he clenched his hands into fists.

"They injured my child purposely? They'll regret it soon enough."

"Sir Lupin-Black, you would leave your child alone with myself and Lily?"

"I trust you."

"You shouldn't." He bit out, still Healing Adrian's arm that he held gently. "I have a Pensieve where you can view your son's memories."

_-PoV-_

Moony stalked forward in silence, not a twig snapping under his thick-furred toes. There would be hell to pay for messing with his cub; and his secondborne at that! Barely past the pup stage! A familiarly scented shadow stood sentenial in front of him. He growled, his lips peeling back and showing his saliva-slicked fangs.

"I have already administered justice." The smooth voice made him drop out of attack mode. Healer Snape? "What are you doing?" He sniffed at his Mate's member, surprised to find it halfway hard already. "Get away from me, Lupin." The cold tone was a paradox to the heat and arousal coming from the tall wizard.

_-Balance-Mate?-_

"W-What?" The slight trembling in the lean frame and stutter in the normally controlled voice was astonishing. "You're wrong. You simply have to be."

_-Nose never lies; ever. Balance-Mate is what he is.-_ Moony replied equibly, rubbing his scent all over the black robes that begged to be torn and ripped.

**-PoV-**

Flynn fled the Royal Guard, especially the Animagus Maximus. Okay, so stealing the Crowns of the Royal Twins hadn't been the_** best**_ idea, but hey, entirely not his fault! Teddy Lupin-Black was one convincing bastard... When he wanted to be.

"Hey, Teddy?" The half-werewolf looked at him from his loping point with curiosity.

"Yeah Flynn?"

"I hate you. _Why_ did we do this in the first place?"

"Dunno. For the heck of it?" Teddy answered, suddenly taking a right and jumping off a cliff in a move of sheer insanity. Flynn sighed and followed, glad for the magical properties of his boots.

A long while later they stumbled onto a clearing with an extremely tall tower. They climbed up and shut the shutters, breathing heavily, then laughed as they took in the other's haggard appearance.

That was the last thing they saw as a clang echoed throughout the room...

**-PoV-**

Harry stared at their captives warily as they awoke.

"Wha... Teddy, you alright?" The one with chocolate hair styled forward spoke first, groaning lowly afterwards.

"Wow. I thought my Mum hit hard, but damn! A frying pan hurts like hell. Better not tell him that." Teddy sighed back, leaning his head against the chair. "... Are we tied up with _**hair**_?"

"Two different colors, I'd say. Two captors... You see anybody here, wolfy?"

"Yeah. One's just watchin' us and the other..." Teddy took a deep breath. "The other one's heart and scent is frantic."

_Silencio!_ Harry cast the charm wordless and wandlessly, willing for it to work. Both of them shut up instantly.

"Good. I don't want to make this difficult gentlemen, but I will. If I let up the Charm you'll answer correctly. If not? I know plenty of pain spells." He let it up off the chocolate-haired man first. "Name?"

"Flynn Ryder." He let it up off Teddy next.

"Teddy Lupin-Black, at your service, dark one." He shared a look with Zel and nodded. The two men were released suddenly and the shutters were opened to let light in. He studied them for a moment before offering his own name.

"Harry, and that's my sister Rapunzel. She prefers Zel."

**Ending A/N:** Sorry for the shortness, but I wanted to cut it off there! R & R, please!


End file.
